


Warm

by Kanja



Series: User-Friendly [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Encounters, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen, disaster porn, embarrassing sex, swift and tactical execution of the bro code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanja/pseuds/Kanja
Summary: Hunk and Lance happen upon a mermaid orgy. The mind-controlling mer-queen has some questions about human physiology. The boys learn something new about each other.





	Warm

This was the life. Fish-tailed maidens slipping like snakes against Hunk's skin. Beautiful, elegant hands holding aloft spoonfuls of little culinary miracles that hit every button on his tongue. Someone somewhere had begun to pound a drum, and the vibrations rolled through his body, in perfect time with the beat of his heart, slowing the atmosphere of the hall to a dreamy, languid lull. He felt hands working in his hair, lips trailing down his sides, every inch of his skin honored and appreciated by slick fingers that never stopped gliding. And better yet, his mind was G-O-N-E gone, his thoughts and inhibitions muted beneath the comfortable haze of a pleasant, warm glow.

 

Safe. Warm.

 

Because he was Hunk, a small part of him still regretted reaching out to touch before he asked. The mermaid in his view did not seem to mind, her webbed fingers clasping over his hand as his palm drifted up her belly, floating over her flaring gills. He lost count of how many joined her, wrapping all around him, their tails winding round and their hands impossible to keep track of anymore. Another maiden joined the one in his arms, her mouth opened wide as she thrust her tits against the first, his mouth watering as he took in the view of two perfect shapes crushed and bulging. There was no hiding his cock from the inquisitive creatures tearing at his clothes anymore, so hard that he sprung free the moment they released him from the claustrophobic confines of his boxers. The maidens murmured over it, and Hunk felt a different kind of heat light up his face, feeling raw and exposed as the queen leaned over the table to see what curiosity her maidens had uncovered. Shame did nothing to relinquish the aching burden between his legs, though, his flesh quivering in the water, stroked by the current of so many writhing bodies and straining for tangible relief.

 

“Your people are so small,” Luxia said, which brought Hunk back to something—perhaps _someone_ —that he should be remembering. “But you are built as if for one of us.”

 

Hunk gave a nasal, soft little laugh. “Well. Thanks. I think.”

 

But the queen was not done, her head tilting curiously. “I want to see how it works for your people,” she declared in such a way that left no room for argument. And Hunk might have gone along with it, if not for a flash of motion in the corner of his periphery. All at once, reality resurfaced at the sight of Lance floating on his back, eyes closed in quiet bliss as the maidens stroked his hair and ran their hands all over him, their tails pumping to propel him through the water.

 

To Hunk. Which.

 

“Oh! No. No, no, no,” Hunk stammered, trying his best to quickly explain with no idea where the confusion began. “He and I, we don't— Not _us_. We don't, uh… work. Not like _that_.”

 

Luxia’s unblinking gaze betrayed nothing. The mermaids fawning over Hunk made way to let Lance through, and Luxia rapped the table with her knuckles, commanding, “Kiss him.”

 

“Lady,” Hunk said, sighing in exasperation as he tried to cover himself and double back in this explanation. “I'm trying to tell you, we don't—”

 

The fingers grasping in his hair were that much harsher this time, and Hunk realized with a pang of twisted shock that they were Lance's. His eyes, blown black and half lidded, were settled squarely on Hunk's face, his mouth open enough to emit a soft, needy noise as he surged forward.

 

Wrong. Lance was his best friend, a blurry, terrifying, complicated prospect every time Hunk opened his eyes. But it was hard to do that when the sensation of Lance's lips rubbing raw against his mouth was so sublime, invoking a riot of flips and twists in his gut that shot straight to his dick. Hunk had never felt so much from a _kiss_ before and could not help but melt and fall away, too wound up and on edge and half out of his fucking mind from the tension to struggle any longer.

 

Luxia must have said something, but she was so far beyond the scope of Hunk's purely tactile galaxy that he didn't hear a word she said. He caught the second part, Lance's response, as he pulled away and broke into a lethal smirk and said, “I know where I wanna put it.”

 

“Uh—” Hands shot out and fastened Hunk to his chair. He saw a dozen of them washing over his chest, teasing his nipples, tickling his belly, but beyond that, he saw Lance rolling his palms up his legs, gaze focused on Hunk's jutting cock.

 

“Lance. Buddy.” This didn't have to go too far, and Hunk tried his best, but Lance didn't even look away for a moment.

 

“It's even bigger than I thought,” he murmured, like he was speaking from a dream. Even if he was completely lost, he was still shy reaching out, his fingers brushing upon fevered flesh and recoiling like he'd done something wrong. “Makes me want it even more.”

 

“More?” Hunk parroted. “More than what, Lance, because—”

 

His stomach dropped as Lance leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock. He saw the queen shifting for a better view, felt the mermaids doubling down on all their sensuous touches, but all he could see or feel was Lance and his lips burning into his skin.

 

“You ever think about fucking me?” Lance asked with a funny smile on his face. His tongue darted, just tasting, his brows drawing low as he considered the flavor.

 

“... Do you?” Hunk asked, still reeling from the image.

 

“Yeah,” Lance replied, finding a better spot to draw in closer, one arm slung across Hunk's lap so he could jerk his cock against his lips. “Is that wrong? It feels like it's wrong. I just don't give a shit right now. I feel so warm here. Like I could do anything.”

 

Suddenly, the other hands caressing him were a bother. Hunk was kind in pushing them aside, because he was always kind, even in whacked out, nonsensical situations like these. He reached for Lance's shoulder and felt him jump beneath his fingertips, watched him panting hard and writhing like all it took for Hunk to bring him to the brink was just this one touch.

 

“It's not wrong. Okay? You're my best friend, and whatever you want, I want it for you. Whatever that is.” Nevermind the queen, never mind the hot white buzzing in his brain, the only safety and warmth he cared about was whatever he could give to Lance.

 

“Thanks, buddy,” Lance said, eyes glowing with unshed tears.

 

“All you had to do was ask,” Hunk maintained, drawing soft little gasps out of Lance as he smoothed his palm over his shoulder. “If you wanted this for so long—”

 

“Uh,” Lance interjected, shivering as he gazed up at Hunk. “I mean. _This_ isn't what I wanted. Specifically. And…” His eyes drifted. “By _you_ , I might have meant. Uh.”

 

Their eyes met, and both of them regretted it immediately.

 

“I'm gonna do this now,” Lance said, and bowed his head. Between the haze and his confusion, Hunk was too frazzled to do anything but let it happen, floored by the fleeting moment when Lance was soft and pillowy wetness all around him. It lasted all of a second before he felt sharp teeth raking and jumped out of his skin, hissing.

 

“Teeth!” he gasped.

 

Lance was choking, coughing, gagging, staring up at him with a look in his eyes like he'd been profoundly betrayed. “You _choked_ me!”

 

“Sorry,” Hunk replied. “I didn't mean—”

 

“Enough!” Luxia screeched. A dozen arms came winding round the chair again, holding him in place. When Hunk opened his mouth to protest, he found it stuffed to the brim with those sweet leaves they'd dined on all night long. Lance was dragged backwards as well, pinned and force-fed.

 

“Keep going,” she commanded her maidens. “Fill them to the brim. I'll have no more of this inane drama in my hall.”

 

Hunk thought to himself, hey, that was a little unfair, it was a crazy situation and they'd done the best they could. And came out of it stronger, in his opinion, because he sure was glad to know that Lance finally felt comfortable enough to tell him—

 

And then nothing. The rest of the night succumbed to darkness, stolen from him like it never was.

 

* * *

 

“—DON’T STOP ME NOW, HUNK, LOOK AT ME, I'M FUCKING AMAZING!”

 

Hunk had a pillow clutched to his chest, scared to look, but too tense to look away. On the screen, little soldiers were popping up from every conceivable crevice on the map, the air comprised of approximately 90% whizzing bullets.

 

“You've got this, buddy,” he growled. “C'mon, all you've gotta do is hold on ten seconds longer…”

 

“BAM. BAM. BAM.” One headshot after another. Lance was hitting it out of the park.

 

“Check your six!”

 

“Dammit! Got him!”

 

“Sick! Oh god, oh no, check your twelve! Check your six again! _Check your—everywhere_!”

 

“THERE'S NO TIME TO THINK!”

 

“You're hit!”

 

“THERE'S NO TIME TO BLEED EITHER!!”

 

Lance screeched, popping out of cover. By some miracle of combined instinct and skill, he managed to steamroll the last of the survivors, howling and leaping to his feet as the screen flashed, declaring his new record.

 

“I'M THE KING!!”

 

“YOU'RE THE KING!!” Hunk hollered, throwing his arms around Lance and hoisting him up off his feet. He squeezed wheezing, airless little noises out of his friend for awhile before he set him back down, hand lingering on his shoulder—

 

—until Lance shuddered, jerking backwards as if assaulted by some strange sensation. It took a moment for his eyes to clear, but when they did, the remembered scent of saltwater and skin was still lingering in his sinuses.

 

“Hunk…?” he mumbled, glancing up at his friend, who seemed to be lost in a similar reverie.

 

“Uh,” Hunk grunted. “Yeah?”

 

Lance's eyes narrowed. “Do you….?”

 

“ _Yup_. Yup,” Hunk interjected quickly. The sudden discomfort between them was unbearable, so he declared, “I invoke the bro code.”

 

“Good call,” Lance said, tapping fists with him and shedding all that itchy, unbrotherly skin that had been growing between them since their foray into the depths. “Wanna see how many goop truffles I can toss into your mouth?”

 

“Do I _ever_.”

 

 _This_ was fine, Hunk hoisting Lance on to his shoulders like the winner that he was, Lance cupping his hands around his mouth like a megaphone, announcing to anyone who would listen that history was about to be made. Everyone they passed looked troubled and curious, but none of those judgmental stares had any chance of sticking to something so solid and enduring. Not even mind swishing sea witches or dark, unspoken secrets had any chance of getting between them, and now that those things were in the past, the best days were yet to come.

 

And if, okay, the two of them had some _weird_ freaking dreams sometimes, that was fine too. The bro code had it covered, and the pair of them were as wholly devoted to its unwritten laws as they were to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yeah, okay, so I realize this was a trainwreck, but I'm kind of into it. I might write more of this, I don't know. Hunk needs more love just in general. :(


End file.
